


IV

by Lynx212



Series: Invidia [4]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Dark, Dark Character, M/M, Male Slash, Sibling Incest, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 08:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx212/pseuds/Lynx212
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Al doesn't like Roy's influence over Ed. Al just wants what's best for his brother and what's best for Ed isn't Roy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	IV

It was so hard for me to smile as I listened to Brother carry on about his weekend plans with _him_. Brother is such a lost little soul and when I think about it, he’s never really known what’s good for him. Forever searching for something, he just can’t seem to find. I’ve tried to keep him safe, I truly have, but I feel as if I failed him somehow for this to be happening.  
  
He had to be starved for something I wasn’t giving him to turn to, Mustang.  
  
I would like to know the lies that Roy feeds him when I’m not around. It has to be something for him to be this excited over a mere road trip. It’s not like we’ve never traveled and their destination is not even to someplace Brother's never been.  
  
That alone is suspicious.  
  
He asks me if I need the bathroom and when I say no he gathers up clean under clothes and a towel. When he disappears into the bathroom, I wait my usual six minutes before following him.  
  
I ease the door open just a hair and even through the textured glass of the shower door I can tell the water is raining down upon perfection. Tanned, muscular, golden perfection. I never thought I would envy water but as I listen to it caressing him in ways I can’t, in ways he won’t let me, I… I…  
  
The water turns off and I slip away from the door. I am down the hall by the time he strolls out of the bathroom, still damp and wearing nothing but his boxers. He smiles at me when he passes making my fingers twitch and my pants grow tight.  
  
It takes all of what remains of my fading resolve not to touch him.


End file.
